narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
A Sign of Things To Come
Trailing down the busy mains streets of Konoha, a young man skillfully maneuvered throughout the thick crowds while making his way to the young love of his life. It had already been an entire month since their reunion, bringing the two closer than they ever realized was possible. They were nearly inseparable ever since, spending every single moment with each other's grasp. But this morning, while he had been away, Aome called him up with the news utmost importance. Sharing very few details of her circumstance that left him on edge. He wondered what she would be going on about, seeing this as a way for her to get within his jeans. Kiyoshi smiled at the thought, becoming somewhat aroused at the thought alone. Reaching the woman's sanctuary, Kiyoshi quickly bypassed the door to enter her home. "Aome? I'm home." He said with a sinful smile, attempting to come out of his shirt while awaiting the surprise she had in store. Hearing Kiyoshi's voice caused Aome's heart to race with both desire and nervousness. The latter coming from the announcement she had to make. Her mind still remembered their rendezvous from a month ago, one where they beat each other into submission. Such an affair caused her to smile, but was then reminded what that affair and subsequent "get-together" sessions had resulted in. Placing her hand on her belly, she felt the baby bump, nurtured by an influx of the fetus's mother and father juices creating a suitable environment for growth. "Coming love." she responded before standing. The woman's thoughts wandered to a couple weeks ago when she was violently . Part of her wondered if she should have shared more information with her love instead of remaining mum on details. It was too late now as she saw the man standing in her kitchen, his pearly smile enchanting as his gray eyes flashed. She couldn't help but feel the butterflies increase as her azure gaze met his. How would he react to the news? She placed a hand on his chest, stopping him from pulling of his shirt as she kissed him. "You might want to see down for this Ki." Aome said after she broke of the extended kiss. It was time to face the music. One could say he was rather excited to have been connected with Aome's lips once more. His smile widened as they pressed into each other's face. He released the brim of his shirt, letting it fall back down to his waist before slowly away from their kiss. The man's eyebrows raised in response to Aome's request for him to sit. He wondered what the news she had in store, the unknown kind of frightened him. Moving there conversation into the living room, Kiyoshi would take a seat across from where Aome stood. The room became scarcely quiet as the nervousness before more evident in Aome's visage. Kiyoshi smiled a bit, reaching out to pull the worried girl down on the comfort lap of his lap. "Come on, babe." He cooed softly, pressing his face into her neck while leaving faint pecks. "Just tell me. I'm sure whatever it is, it's not as bad your making it out to be." Pulled into Kiyoshi's lap, she used his presence as a steadying factor. Gathering up all of her courage and fortitude, Aome prepared to spill the beans. "Well, here goes. Kiyoshi, I'm pregnant." Ao stated, her agitation subsiding as soon as she uttered that small phrase. Feeling the smallest of movements within her growing baby bump. One that was larger than the typical one month progression. She waited, looking to gauge Kiyoshi's reaction to her proclamation. Knowing that a meltdown was entirely possible but hoping that he would retain enough composure in order to avoid it. Feeling the stirrings of maternal instinct, Aome's left hand gentle cupped her belly noting the life that was developing inside. She wondered somewhat absently if it was a boy or a girl, and if perhaps there was more than one. The woman wouldn't be surprised if there was a set of twins in order given she had younger twin brothers. Those words took a moment to register within Kiyoshi's mind, his broad smile drift downward into a confused frown. As much as he wanted to speak, he just could not gather his words into a proper sentence. "Wah?" He uttered incoherently, sinking into the couch before suddenly sitting upright again. "Wait so," he paused, his light eyes glanced at Aome's stomach. "You mean to tell me, you're with child?" He finally came forth. He noticed that his statement seemed a bit harsh. Breathing slowly, he sought to rephrase his statement to better suit the tender situation. "I mean, well uh, I'm sorry, I don't exactly know how to grasp this new. To be honest, I'm hella scared." Testing his back into the couch, Kiyoshi await Aome's reaction desperately hoping that she wouldn't pulverize him. "Indeed I am." she responded, slightly miffed by the latter's response. "And you think I'm not?" Aome asked, "I'm about to be a mom and yet I don't know the first thing about motherhood." She realized those words were a lie as soon as they came out of her mouth. For she had raised before, particularly during her own childhood, in order to save them from their shared Sayuri Hatake neglect. Hence she didn't know what it was like to be carefree adolescent in the typical sense. Though it appeared fate had assigned her more children to nurture. Though for some reason, she didn't mind. "Is it weird that I love them already?" Aome wondered aloud, while feeling her pronoun choice to be terribly accurate. It appeared more then one child would be in order. The woman stood, before walking to the kitchen, peering in the pantry to find a suitable snack. Settling upon a bag of Tostitos and salsa, she pulled them both out before returning to kitchen. It could be said that her love for unborn children calmed her, even if she still felt trepidation about the coming months. "I'm not doubting it," Kiyoshi replied in his defense. "I'm surprised and a little frightened to be honest." Sinking further into the sofa, his mind was still set on progressing the new information. "I mean, what kind of father would I possibly be?" Kiyoshi was beginning to become unsteady, no longer being able to remain seated. Having some of his mother's peculiar quirks, the young man's nervousness caused him to pace about in the same area with his finger rested on his chin. "Them? You're staying that it could be more than one baby?" He whined, crash landing on the sofa he was once sitting on. Suddenly that when the reality of the situation began to sink in. "Good lord," he uttered, quickly inserting himself in front of the eating Aome. He slowly to the bag out of her hands before placing it in the table. "I'm dead. Your mother is going to kill me." He asserted himself in Aome's space, bringing his gray gaze to be literal inches from Aome's face. "Are you listening?" And like that, Aome's good mood evaporated, especially when her food was taken away. After all, she was now eating for at least two people. "Don't you think I realize how my mother will react?" she snapped. "Lord knows where the hell that god-forsaken woman is. I've rarely seen her since I was child raising my own siblings. Most likely she's fucking seven ways to Sunday. To be honest I could care less what she thinks. As far as I'm concerned that...woman wasn't in my life and when she was her existence remained suspect." she snarled. "Yes it could be more than one. I have twin brothers remember? And its not like we were exactly one and done. So stop whining." she said, her anger ferocious. The unborn child/children shifted uneasily within their mother's stomach, feeling her temper as she lashed out at the one that had planted them within her womb. Perhaps the woman was hangry, or perhaps she was experiencing the tumultuous feelings that she had harbored since a child, ones that were augumented by her pregnancy. Silenced by Aome's sudden burst of anger, Kiyoshi returned the woman's food with a blank facial expression. Taking his place back on the couch, the young man would lay outstretched looking toward the ceiling in deep thought. His entire world conflicted by a short set of words. Anger began building within his system, he was currently dreading the past four years of his life, knowing very well the outcome of this revelation. Could he go through with it? That was the real question. Kiyoshi seemed very unsteady, refusing to remain in a single spot while his mind wondered. He sat upright on the couch once more, placing his face within the cup of his hands. The unsettling energy radiated through Aome's home. She calmed down somewhat when the food was within her grasp once more. Staring at the floor, Aome rethought what she had said earlier. "Look, I apologize for my earlier outburst but I refuse to ashamed of these children. Our children; regardless of what my mother thinks about the affair. She can reside in the pits of hell for all eternity if that is the only place she'll find peace. At the end of the day, I learned to raise myself and my siblings. Any "guidance" she might impart me now would be hypocritical at best. Besides, I already love them. So whether you help me or not is a moot point. I just want you to know that you'll be a father soon. What you do with that information is up to you. However, I implore you to not endanger them." she finished, placing her hand on the slowly growing belly. Her unborn babies responding to their mother's affection with the gentlest of movements. Nevertheless, her blue-gray gaze was fierce; unrelenting in its protectiveness as it bore down on Kiyoshi's hunched figure. "I won't allow her that satisfaction." she murmured to no one in particular. Category:Great's Play of Words